


Who matters the most?

by MegaraDorothy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, SaruMi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraDorothy/pseuds/MegaraDorothy
Summary: What would happened if just one action of one unimportant character was different?The JUNGLE's basis collapsed, the Red, Blue and Silver clan won. But where is Fushimi?Sorry, i am awful with summaries!





	Who matters the most?

**Author's Note:**

> My english is not the best, but i am trying. So please, if you noticed any mistake feel free to point it out, and any comment, even if it is just something like: "this story sucks" will make me extremly happy. Than you for reading!

“Who matters the most to you right now?”  
“Anna.”  
“Then hurry up and get going. You do your job. I can get out of here by myself”  
  
____________________________________

The battle was over and they won. It was that simple. Misaki was ecstatic, they were victorious and Saruhiko was saved from that little green brat. They fought against him together, as in the old times, but better. There was hope for them again, and the redhead knew he will get back his best friend. He hasn’t felt this joy in himself for a really long time. There is no way he will ever say it out loud, but he missed Saru, and after all those years he still cared for him. Just a few hours ago, waiting on the blimp, he felt the biggest dilemma of his life, as he tried to decide if he was wishing for Saru to open the doors, and give them a chance to save the human population from chaos, or he should listen to a little voice in him, who wished the blue classman to become a traitor to stay alive.  Of course he would hate him for the betrayal, but at least he would be alive.  
When he saw the entrance open, he knew that Fushimi is brave and a hero, and he is still _his_ Saruhiko, he just never really belonged to Homra. He was proud on him, but the countdown has started for his life. He won’t admit it, but he was afraid, and he doubted himself.  
But now! Every single worry has left him as he rushed on his skateboard closer to the man in blue coat. He was standing on the edge of the crater, observing as the first explosions started, his men were busy around evacuating everyone from the area around them.  
\- Oh, Homra’s vanguard, Yata Misaki – the Blue King turned to face the redhead when he finally arrived – I need to thank you. I heard you rescued Fushimi.  
\- Whatever – Misaki didn’t need his gratitude.  
He was the one who sent Saruhiko on a suicide mission because he lost against the Gray King in one against one fight, and he killed Mikoto-san. Fuck it, Misaki hated this man with every single cell in his body.  
\- Where is he? – The only reason he agreed to meet him was to find out where Saru is right now, probably they took him in a hospital.  
He needed to see his ex-best friend. He wanted to share his happiness with him, the joy of victory. To take care of his wounds as in the old times, just be with him again, to normally talk with him after so much time they spent making each other’s life hell.  He knew it won’t be like they were just like this, but it was a start. Back then… It was special; they weren’t just friends, at least for Misaki it didn’t feel like it. Of course Saruhiko would tease him for it, saying how such a virgin he is, they didn’t even kiss. But friends doesn’t sleep in the same bed every night, doesn’t hold hands while they are watching some movie just two of them, and hell, Misaki was absolutely sure that there was no one on his friend group who would hug him from behind and place little pecks on his neck as he cooks for them. Not like he would even let anyone to do so, most likely he would beat the soul out of everyone who would try it, it was something only Saruhiko had the right to do, but he lost it too when he left.  
\- He isn’t with Homra? – The King seemed surprised.  
\- No, he said he can make it out alone, and I still needed to clear the B9 …. -  The recognition felt on the vanguard’s chest as a heavy stone while his mind filled up with panic– He had a fucking knife in his leg! He didn’t make it out yet?  
The blue and the red looked simultaneously on the JUNGLE’S basis in the same time as it started to collapse, the concrete falling and breaking everything in its way with deafening sound, floor after floor.  
\- Saru! – Misaki didn’t even realize he was the one shouting as he scorched to save his best friend.  
He can’t! Not after Totsuka-san, after Mikoto-san… Not Saruhiko! Never Saruhiko! Everyone else, just not Saru!  
\- Stop! – Somebody pulled on his sweatshirt that caused him to fall from his skateboard.  
\- Fuck off!  
He didn’t even take time to look on the man who tried to stop him; he pulled himself away, continuing his way in a run, ignoring the pain from the fall.  He has to save Saruhiko! It can’t end like this, the things should be better from now!  
\- Awashima, get some people from Homra! And look around, this is the only exit, maybe he just got out without us noticing– It was the King’s voice he heard.  
Fine, at least the Homra will do something, because Saru wouldn’t came out without sarcastic comments and anyone to notice, would he?  
The Blues, the fucking Blues jumped in his way to hold him up. What the actual fuck? Saru is their comrade! They should help to save him, not be in the way.  
He will burn them down! Every one of them! He must break thru, Saruhiko is there, and he needs help! Why doesn’t anyone care?  
-Out of the way! - He shouted, letting out his fire in its strongest form. It was all he got, and all he could do just keep Saruhiko safe.  It’s still time, he could be still okay.  
The stupid Blues trot out their swords.  
\- Fuck you! – Yata groaned, pushing the first one out of the way, but two of them were already on his place. He fought mindlessly, desperate, using all of his strength, just attack, attack, attack. It was too late that he realized he wasn’t attacked back. The damn Blues were just getting in his way, blocking his attacks, only to keep him away from Saruhiko.  
\- What is wrong with you?! He is one of your fucking Scepter 4!  
The three men standing before him looked on each other sadly, but they didn’t leave their position.  
Misaki couldn’t think clearly anymore, he was running out of the time.  
\- Die already! – Finally he got a hit in perfectly, sending the idiot brunette flying across the air. The other two slowly backed away.  
Finally! He will save Saru; he just needs to get to him before….  
Everything was too quiet, and motionless. No…. no… NO!! It can’t be over! Those stupid assholes couldn’t keep him up that long! The pit-crater was collapsed; tones of rock and concrete lying on the place where he last saw Saruhiko.  
His legs couldn’t support him anymore. He lost, he was too late. How could that happened? They won after all! He already rescued the most important person, so how could he still lose him?  
_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
A cold feeling was pressing on his ribcage as the hot tears run down on his face.  
Where is Saruhiko? Where is his best friend? This is not happening, this is not reality. Their story can’t end like this; it’s just a fucking lie, a bad joke!  
\- Saruhiko!  
No answer, everyone just observing quietly, no one knows what to say to a broken teenager who clearly couldn’t think straight. There was no way someone could survive this.  
\- Saru! You stupid Monkey! Do you hear me?  
No answer.  
Misaki’s whole word fall apart in those moments and everyone could just stare blankly at him as he approached the hole with wobbly steps.  
\- Saru, that is not funny! Please answer! – His voice cracked, ready to break down crying.  
\- Please – he whined as the realization came to him.  
His teary face turned to blue clansmen, eyes shiny from a mad anger, his aura out of control melting the road under him.  
\- YOU! WHY YOU DIDN’T LET ME SAVE HIM? – There was no sanity in his words, the sadness and despair took away every mercy he had in himself.   
He needed his Saru!  
\- You wouldn’t make it alive; they saved your life by preventing you to jump in there – a calm voice came behind him, and that made him want to scream even more.  
\- I HATE YOU! He died because of you!  – The Blue King was the last one who he wanted to see right now.  
\- He went on a dangerous mission because of me, but YOU choose to left him behind – he was right.  
_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
Misaki won’t forgive himself ever, but right now he was hurt, angry and broken and Reishi Munakata was in his way.  
\- I WILL KILL YOU! – He attacked the King hot headed, not giving a fuck if he will die in a fight against the lot stronger opponent – YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!  
Instead of the blue power his attack met red flames like his own.  
\- Yata-chan, enough!  
Kusanagi-san easily overpowered him, Anna stepping between him and the Blue King, every single member of Scepter 4 standing around, their swords pointing at him, ready to protect their captain if he moves again.  
\- Yata-san… It’s over – Kamamoto was the first to approach him, and he was right.  
It was over, Misaki could do whatever he wants, but it won’t return Saruhiko. Nothing made sense anymore.  
He let his aura fade away.  
\- Let Homra resolve this, we need to help the civilians. Everyone who feels like they can’t fully concentrate on their job because of the previous events should take a leave – Awashima ordered with voice cold as ice, and everyone did as she told without hesitation.  
\- Lieutenant, I know you are strong, but you should take your time too – Munakata touched her shoulder when their people were out of the sight.  
\- But… - she tried arguing, however her voice broke, her eyes averted to the ground, heavy tears forming in them – Nobody saw him… I… I thought he is a traitor, while he was willing to die for us. He was just a kid…  
Maybe Kusanagi would have been able to comfort her, but right now he was busy with his own clansman.  
Yata sat brokenly in the middle of small group forming around him, nobody knew what they could say, or do, the most of them didn’t even understand why he was so touched by a death of somebody he claimed to hate.  
_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
He should have said Saruhiko. He should have saved Saruhiko. __  
\- Saru died – a mumble left the red haired boys mouth.  
\- He did – Kusanagi answered, although it wasn’t a question.  
He was slowly closing the gap between them without hurry, knowing the feeling Yata was facing right now too much.  
\- He won’t come back – it was hardly even a whisper, coming from the vanguard.  
\- He won’t.  
\- Yata-san… - Kamamoto tried to pick him up, but the red aura flamed up around him again.  
\- DON’T TOUCH ME!  
_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
  
Hours went by, slowly everyone left, only Misaki stayed still motionless staring on the hole in the surface, Anna sitting by him, observing for any signs of life she could have detected without any success. Kusanagi and Kamamoto stood behind them, waiting patiently.  
\- Yata, you should stay at my place for the night – the bartender broke the silence.  
\- The night? – He questioned with a hoarse voice, his eyes glassy and red from the tears.  
Misaki was numb, he didn’t want to think, it was too painful, so he just pretended till now that the time stopped, although the evening was already close. The blue sky slowly turned to red because of the sunset, like it was mocking him and his lost too.  
\- Saruhiko is there, I will wait for him.  
There is still chance that somehow he survived, those things do happen.  
\- Yata, I know he was important for you, but it will take days if not weeks until they will bring him up.  
\- Bring him up? – Misaki couldn’t connect the information in time.  
\- You know his body…  
The image of a broken and unrecognizably distorted remains of the guy he was secretly in love with flashed before his eyes, and before he could even realize what happened he was vomiting out everything he had in his stomach.  
\- Pathetic – a mean, highly pitched voice commented from the roof of a near building (it was maybe a flower shop before it was damaged today).  
\- YOU! – the hate caught fire in him again as Misaki spotted the JUNGLE’s brat, the taste of gastric acid still in his mouth– So you didn’t die! I will finish it now then!  
\- There is nothing funny in playing with someone in your condition – the answer came accompanied by a cocky smile – You would die too easily.  
The other three from Homra prepared themselves for a fight too.  
\- Oh, calm down, I am being nice right now! Your friend forgot this in my arm, I don’t need it, but I thought you would like to keep it; I kept some stuff from Nagara end Iwa-san too.  
Something flies across the air in their way. The black knife shined as it reflected the light of the sun, setting behind the horizon.  
It landed a few steps before Misaki, who touched it with trembling hands. It was one of Fushimi’s knives, the one he used to save his life, the one he used last, fighting together and not against Misaki.  He picked it up, like it was the most valuable and fragile thing on the world. He touched it with care, looking for echoes of Saruhiko’s fingers.  
  


_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
_“Go to Anna! Helping her was more important than my life!”_  
And then the roof fall down.  
\- NOO! – Misaki woke up with a loud cry. He shouldn’t have let Saruhiko behind.  
The whole human race could go and fuck yourself. It wasn’t worth to save the world if it cost Saru’s life.  
The previous few days he mostly spent alone in his apartment, locking out everyone. He wasn’t ready to face them, to talk to them. He tried it once to act normal, on the second day, but people kept telling him the life goes on, and they didn’t realize that it scared Misaki even more. He didn’t want the life to go on without Saruhiko in it.  
Misaki was just exhausted, both mentally and physically, he couldn’t sleep, because of the nightmares or he woke up crying after a dream with Saruhiko, and sometimes for a few moments after waking up he forgot everything, just so it could hit him harder every time the reality fell on him.   
Kamamoto brought him food every day, but nothing got down on his throat.  He couldn’t recall the last time he found enough strength in himself to change his clothes, and really nobody could expect him to put effort in anything as useless as showering. He won’t be around people a lot either way.  
He was back in the bar for an hour in the last two days; at least he could bring some booze with him.  
On the first days the Blue King sent his interns, to check on him but Misaki overheard them gossiping about how he doesn’t have any right to behave like this, they hated each other, so with the way he acts he is just seeking attentions. After that Misaki threatened them to burn alive every single Blue who appears near his apartment again, so they left him alone. Not like he could have done it, Yatagarasu, the vanguard of Homra lost his flames, he just couldn’t make the Red aura appear again, there was not enough will in him to fight anyone anymore.  
Right now Misaki was trying to sleep again, but his eyes were open, his mind blank. There were a bottle lying next to him, he had a few drinks just to take the pain away, but it wasn’t enough. Maybe if he calls Kamamoto, he will buy him more. He dialed his partner’s number on his personalized PDA watch.  
This watch, it was a gift from Saru, he made it for him.  
\- Yata-san! – A happy voice answered almost immediately.  
 Misaki’s tongue went weak, and he can’t say anything at all. He quickly ended the call before the loud sobs escaped his mouth, followed with unarticulated screams.  
_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
Misaki was haunted with their last conversation, he should have answered Saru, and he would tease him for it, make fun of him or call him idiot, but maybe then there wouldn’t be that pain in his chest right now. How he was supposed to cope with losing Saru? He was depressed for months after he left for Scepter 4, and now, everything seemed to get better, and he just fucking died. He left Misaki again. It was just too much to believe.  
_“Who matters the most to you right now?”_  
“Anna.”  
They still didn’t found him, although the corpses of the two Kings were brought up already.  
Misaki needed those drink now even more than before, maybe he could even get some medicine for sleep from Kusanagi.  
  
  
Misaki entered the bar in sweatpants, who cares what he looked like.  
The only ones in there were Kusanagi and the Heartless Woman.  She was the only Blue Misaki didn’t want to kill at the moment. She tried to find Saru, and she cried for him, and that meant something important to the Homra’s vanguard.  
They didn’t notice him arriving, because of the heated argument they were in.  
\- We should tell Yata! – Kusanagi looked furious, while the woman sat before him with sad smile.  
Misaki stopped in the entrance as he heard his name, and avoiding making any noise listened to them.  
\- It is not sure yet – she said, taking a sip from some disgusting drink with red bean cream in it.  
\- But there is a chance…  
\- Yes, and that is the only reason I am here telling you about him. Some JUNGLE women brought him in the hospital, U ranked, a nurse saw her going through the wall, so they could left easily without us noticing. The man we are talking about had serious injuries, lost a lot of blood and was unconscious. They kept him in induced coma till now after performing some emergency surgeries, but he was waked up this morning, and he claimed that he is a member of Scepter 4, although he didn’t have a uniform, so they contacted us. He is asleep again, so that’s all we know. The captain went there to confirm if he is…  
\- Saruhiko! – Misaki couldn’t keep it in himself anymore. The world was spinning around him.  
He didn’t die! He didn’t die! He is alive! HE didn’t left. SARUHIKO IS ALIVE.  
\- Yata! – Kusanagi called out in surprise.  
\- It is not confirmed yet… - Awashima mumbled more to herself than to Yata. Hope is dangerous; if they start to hope and it won’t be Fushimi it would hurt even more.  
\- Which hospital? – The buzzing in his head got louder as his mind tried to precede the news. He needs to get there.  
\- I won’t let you on the street like this, especially not on a skateboard! You can’t even stand straight.  
\- I need to see him! I NEED TO KNOW! – Misaki cried out in despair. His Saruhiko, his best friend, his love, he could be alive.  
Oh fuck, if this is just a dream, and he will wake up in his bed now, it would be the worst heartbreak and he would need definitely more than just some drink to calm down.  
\- I will give him a drive– Awashima stood up from her chair – I want to see Fushimi too.  
Her smile was a little unsure but Misaki wanted to hug the woman right now, he even forgot about his uncomfortable feelings around females.  
\- Alright, I am closing the bar and I will go with you – the bartender agreed.  
  
  
  
It was less than twenty minutes for them to reach the hospital, but Misaki completely bit down his nails on the way there. What if it isn’t Saru? He must be Saru.  
He jumped out of the car in the same moment it stopped in the parking lot, running in, closely followed by the other two.  
\- Yata! Behave! – Kusanagi stopped him before entering the building.  
He was already panting after this small run, his reduction of sleep, food and exercise made him tired.  
Awashima in her uniform have easily got the information’s about the hospital room they were searching for.  
The Homra’s vanguard felt like he is going mad as they walked, what seemed in slowest possible pace. He scratched his forearm nervously without noticing it, leaving angry red marks behind, again and again.  
Finally they arrived there, the damned Blue King was talking with a physician before the room.  
He looked on them surprised, but nodded in the way of the room with a happy smile.  
\- He is awake. It is him.  
Misaki ran there; ready to fling open the door, when the worst possible feeling got to him, backing of a few steps.  
\- Is it a dream? – A broken voice, he couldn’t even recognize as his own left him.  
\- Of course not – Awashima said kindly.  
\- Those things don’t happen in real life. And if it is a dream, I would rather not see him, it would just make it worse when I wake up…  
\- Tch… I can hear your voice you idiot!  
It was Saru!  
Misaki kicked in the door without second thought, nearly jumping on the Blue clansman who was sitting in a bed.  
He was pale, in ugly hospital gown, and bandaged on the oddly lots of places, but he was Saru! His Saru! He was warm and alive under his touch.  
\- Oy, idiot, what are you doing? – The injured boy complained as he was receiving a tight hug from the redhead.  
Quiet sobs came from the entrance, where Awashima couldn’t suppress her happy tears, clinging in Kusanagi for support.  
\- You are alive! – Misaki was fighting against tears too. Hot feeling of happiness spread across him, so big and powerful it felt like he was exploding from it, his brightest smile came out in his face.  
\- Of course I am.  
\- You scared everyone! You should have contact anyone, to…  
\- You clearly don’t understand what being unconscious means, idiot, and you are smelly. And look awful…  
\- The FUCK! Stop it already! – Misaki couldn’t control himself anymore – Yeah, I look awful, but you know what? I don’t care! I lived for nearly a week thinking that you died, I know you wouldn’t care if I did, but fuck, I couldn’t sleep for days, because I was sure I will never see you again! So fuck it! I am smelly; I didn’t shower for four days now.  Deal with it! You can tease me all you want later, but please, just for a few moments, let me enjoy that you are alive!  
Saruhiko looked on him shocked, the gentlest pink color appearing on his chicks.  
\- I’m sorry – he sighted, acting annoyed, but spread open his arms – Come here.  
Misaki nuzzled himself closer in the way that allowed Saruhiko to hug him back.  
\- I’m sorry for scaring you– he whispered in the bronze locks of the shorter male, who couldn’t seemed to get enough of Saruhiko, touching and stroking his face, back, hands, everything he reached, repeating the same two words over and over again.  
\- You’re alive!  
\- So I assume you are happy now that we didn’t let you jump under tons of collapsing concrete to die in order to search for Fushimi.  
If somehow there would be an ability to put enough hate in one look to kill somebody, Misaki’s gaze would have ended the Munakata’s life.  
\- Misaki, you single-celled- idiot – Saruhiko pushed away the older male.  
\- What?! – The red clansman’s face turned red as he answered with annoyance – Everyone thought you are under there!  
\- Look at me you idiot – Saruhiko grabbed his chin to turn him in his way.  
\- LET ME GO, STUPID MONKEY!  
\- If you ever again endanger your life for me or for anyone on purpose I will kill you with my bare hands, understood? I am not going to live in a world without you because of your idiocy.  
\- Saru… - Misaki’s eyes were wide open looking misbelieve, but they slowly filled up with tears, although instead of crying he just shouted on the uncomprehending Blue Clansman who just tried to keep up with his mood swings - It was awful! You are a stupid fucking monkey! I thought you died! For a week! I hate you! I can’t lose you!  I hate…  
\- Shut up, you are too noisy, I got a headache from you – Saruhiko rolled his eyes, lying back on the bed. He was exhausted, and everything hurt him, his leg the most. The stupid knife have damaged a nerve in his leg too (n. cutaneus femoris lateralis) , so the skin on the side of it was on pins and needles constantly, but it hurt like hell in the deeper regions, not to mention the vertigo because of his blood loss and the constant dull ache in his abdomen.  
\- Saru, are you alright? – A concerned face of his Misaki appeared above him.  
He reached up to touch his shoulder.  
\- Just shut up and let me sleep – he groaned as he pulled down the shorter male to lye beside him.  
He resisted at first, but then just let Saruhiko embrace him; he rested his head on the blue clansman’s chest, listening to the most beautiful sound on the earth, a living, beating heart.  
\- You are alive – he mumbled, still unable to believe, tears of joy running down on his face as the awful and desperate feeling of the past day’s finally left his body giving their place to exhaustion and the warm bubbly sensation of happiness inside him.

 

 

Next time Fushimi woke up it was nearly a day later, and to his disappointment Misaki wasn’t around. It would have been to unrealistic if he would wait in a hospital room now, that he didn’t had to feel guilty for leaving the blue clansman behind, Saruhiko understood this, but still… it felt so good, it felt like he is important to the chestnut haired man when he ran to him with teary eyes.  
He reached for his glasses that were on the small table next to his bed.  
\- So you are awake. Yata went home to change and shower, he will be really angry at me that you woke up before he came back. Whatever I wanted to talk with you before he arrives anyway - Kusanagi helped him to sit up what annoyed Fushimi more than just a fact of him being there, but he had to admit it was helpful that he handed him a glass of water.  
 He wasn’t part of the Homra anymore so the bartender has no business in his hospital room.    
\- What do you feel towards Yata-chan?  
Fushimi was really proud on himself to not spit out the water as he heard the question.  
\- I am not obligated to answer your questions.  
\- That’s true. Are you in pain?  
Fushimi actually was in pain, but why would he tell it to the blonde man? So he just clicked his tongue with annoyance. He didn’t want to talk with Kusanagi at all.  
\- You can ask for more painkillers.  
When the injured male didn’t reply the second in command from Homra changed the conversation.  
\- You are alive, but you are not out of the woods yet. I know you know it, Fushimi. This is the reason I wanted to talk to you. The amount of the blood loss you had damaged your kidneys, and could affect your other organs too, although she really scared everyone with not contacting us, the Green woman did the right thing to take you to hospital immediately. Fushimi, you can recover but you need to fight for it, if not for yourself you have to do it for Yata!  
Of course he didn’t want to die, but right now he was tired and cold and he felt awful, not to mention that it was really unfair to come up with Misaki in a situation like this.  
\- I don’t really care you know? Misaki will… - Kusanagi didn’t let him finish.  
\- Get over it? You should have seen, it nearly killed him, it was awful to see him slowly disappear and there was nothing that we could do to help. He even lost the control of the aura. I am not asking this as the member of Homra; sure we can’t afford the loss of Yatagarasu after Totsuka and Mikoto, but as someone who really cares for Yata. He just got you back; you can’t imagine what he felt for this week. Do you remember how angry and reckless he was after you joined Scepter 4? How he refused to eat or sleep after Totsuka died? How depressed he became when Mikoto died? Now it was all of it in the same time, just worse. You are really important to him, so if he means anything at all to you, than you have to be strong.  
Fushimi averted his eyes, this was not a conversation he wanted to have with someone like the current leader of Homra, and he didn’t liked the thought of Misaki in such a state.  
\- Not to mention the Scepter 4 needs you too – Awashima entered the room with coffee cups and dressed in her civilian clothes, seemingly she heard what they talked about – Right now, that the Kings lost their power, and there will be no new ones, among all clans you are definitely one of the strongest with three different auras.  
\- Like I care…  
Awashima had a warm smile on her lips.  
\- I know you don’t, that is why I am happy you are the one in this situation.  
Loud steps were coming from outside, like somebody has run in their direction.  
\- We should go – Kusanagi grinned on the female as she gave him his coffee.  
They opened the door to leave in the same time Misaki fall in, breathing heavily. He looked way better than before now, that he have slept and taken care of himself.  
\- You became weak – Saruhiko mentioned noticing the perspire on the short male's skin.  
\- At least I can use my legs – he answered angry.  
\- True – a small smile appeared on the younger male’s face. He didn’t have the right to say anything to Misaki; he was in this state because he cared for him.  
Fushimi moved a little so the chestnut haired boy could sit next to him, but flinched as he had to move his injured leg.  
\- Are you alright? – Misaki was there in a moment, ready to help.  
\- You are annoying, you worry too much.  
Saruhiko was always too good in triggering his anger.  
\- You, …! –suddenly a warm feeling brushed across him overpowering his bad attitude – Maybe that’s true, but I am happy that at least I have a reason to be worried. There is still something that counts for me.  
His face was slightly blushed as he looked on the blue clansman with bittersweet smile, and Saruhiko would swear that he never saw something more beautiful than him.  
His amber eyes, slightly red and puffed from the tears he cried before, have shined with relief. His hair still dump, he didn’t have the time to dry it in his hurry to come back to hospital, his face pale but full of happiness and life. In all his imperfection he was the most perfect creature Saruhiko could imagine, and seeing that everything on him was telling the story of how much he cared for someone who betrayed him brought up emotions Saruhiko thought he suppressed long ago.  
His hand moved without thinking, and when he realized the movement he was already cupping Misaki’s face.  
\- What?! – The Homra’s vanguard turned to dark crimson, Saruhiko could feel the heat radiating from him under his palm.  .  
\- You are adorable – although it sounded like teasing, he really meant it.  
\- You stupid Monkey, you…  
Misaki never finished his sentence of various offenses because a pair of oddly cold and chopped lips crashed against his mouth. His nose was full of the smell of antiseptics, he could feel the uncomfortable touch of the hospital gown, and sure he was a mess himself, but who the fuck cared? Saruhiko was alive and kissing him! He couldn’t be happier right now, and his first kiss couldn’t be more perfect. The feelings overwhelmed him, as he reached out to grab him, pull him closer, but it ended more like clinging into the skinny male. His every little movement reminded Misaki that how lucky he really is that he has a chance to be with him again. Their first kiss became salty from the tears, and Saruhiko pulled away just enough to brush them down from Misaki’s face.  
The shorter male was unable to open his eyes, still lost in his emotions.  
\- I love you, please don’t leave again! – He mumbled as he pulled back the other male, refusing to let distance get between them.  
\- How stupid you really are for not noticing, I always loved you, Misaki?

**Author's Note:**

> You are a hero to read this thing till the end! Thank you!


End file.
